Smudged Lines
by Anubissaga4
Summary: Ethan Rider, Alex Rider's son, and his best buddy Sasha Gregorovich are recruited by MI6 to stop a villain from destroying Britain. Will they succeed? Or will their efforts go down in vain?
1. Prologue

Prologue

It was a empty room expect for two people in the room. One is a world famous scientist or to be specific, was a world famous scientist. His name is Dr. James Rodney. He was credited with the invention of many things. He became world famous, becoming the talk of the town and his face appeared in many magazines. He received numerous awards.

But these were short-lived. He was framed by a another scientist and his perfect life fell away. He was found on a dirty alley in a near death state by the second man, who gave him a job.

"Is it ready yet?", asked the second man.

"Just a minute", the scientist said mixing some coloured liquid into the test tube he was holding. It gave out some gas and then it remained still.

"It is ready,sir."

"Yes",said the second man, "Soon, not only Britain, but the whole world is going to be mine!"

Mrs Jones was looking at two photos in front of her. One was a boy of fourteen with fair brown hair and eyes like jade. The other photo was a boy of the same age with blond hair and blue eyes.

"You sure it's them?" asked Mrs Jones to her assistant, a certain agent named Cal.

"Yes, ma'am" said Cal.

"Then it's time to send the it as fast as possible without anyone noticing."

"Yes ma'am" said Agent Cal at the door.

He left the room with a smug smile on his face. It was going as he planned.


	2. Summer holidays

Chapter 1

Ethan's POV

It was English class and I was thankful that I was sitting in the last bench. The reason? The teacher was teaching something really, really boring and I was yawning every 2 minutes.

I looked at my watch. It was 5 minutes to 1:30.

_5 minutes _I thought.

The teacher finished teaching and started firing rapid fire questions in the class.

_2 minutes_. I hope she doesn't ask me.

_60 seconds to go._

One of the questions was fired at the guy next to me.

_20 seconds._

I could feel my sweat trickling down my back.

_10 seconds._

The bell finally rang, signaling the period was over and the summer vacation has officially started. I practically ran out of the class.

"Hey! Wait up!" my best friend Sasha Gregorovich yelled. He caught up with me, panting heavily.

"When was the last time you came for gym class?" I asked mockingly.

"Don't remember." Sasha was a regular flunker at gym class because he and gym class….well..don't really get together.

Sasha was now looking at a piece of yellow paper, which was thrust into his hand.

"What's that?"

"It's just those paper ads promoting some summer camp, you know the ones which offer a lot of activities and stuff."

A similar one was thrust into my hand and it was all the stuff which Sasha told. I sighed and crumpled the paper.

"So what are you gonna do for the holidays? Go to some exotic place again?" I asked. Sasha's parents were really rich and every vacation they go to some really good place. I always drool with fantasy at the cool places he goes.

"No…this time dad says we're not going. He's quite busy." Sasha said.

I had reached the school gates. Brookland School was quite big and it takes a lot of time to reach the front gates. Sasha's limo was waiting for him.

"See you later." he yelled. I waved back.

My godfather, Tom Harris was waiting for me. He adopted me after my father went missing.

"How was school?" he asked.

"It was okay."

"Two months of enjoyment now, huh?"

"Yeah."

Once we reached home I kept the yellow paper on my desk and forgot about it. I remembered it only after I accidently spilled water on it. I gasped. Instead of the paper's print fading, it disappeared and some new print emerged on it. It read:

To: Ethan Rider

From: The Royal and General Bank.

Ethan,

Please come to the bank on the 19th of July. It's important.

PS: It regards your father too.

It was a printed message with no signature. Questions were racing in my head. Who was calling me? And to a bank? And why was it important? And how was it related to my father?

My father had disappeared when I was 10 years old. He was declared dead, but I knew he wasn't. I was searching for my father for years with my godfather, who was his best friend too. But I couldn't find him.

I couldn't think of anything else. I called Sasha.

**AN: So how is it? Please review!**


	3. The mysterious invitation

Chapter 2

Sasha's POV

I was playing Final Fantasy XIII on my PS4 when my mobile rang.

"Oh, come on", I moaned. "Why does it have to ring in the middle of an epic fight?"

I paused the game and snatched the phone. It was Ethan. Wondering why he was calling I pressed the Call button. "Hey, Ethan. What's up?"

"Hey, Sasha. Do you remember the flyer we got on the final day of school?"

"Yeah….why?" I have never heard Ethan so anxious before.

"Just pour water on it."

"Why?"

"Just do it."

I just rolled my eyes and went to my desk and took the flyer and poured water on it. Immediately the writing on top disappeared and new writing appeared on it.

"Hey Ethan?", I asked nervously.

"Yeah?"

"Did you get a message from the Royal and General Bank?"

"Seriously, dude, this is all just an ad for insurance or something. Or maybe it was for my dad" I said to Ethan.

"Your dad? Come on, if it was meant for your father it would go to him and not to us okay? Hey I got a thought. Did other people get this?"

"Probably. Let's talk about this later, okay? Right now I'm waiting for the 19th of July."


	4. Invitation to danger

Chapter 3

Ethan's POV

"Get up sleepyhead!" Tom was yelling from below.

"Uh…" I grumbled. "What's the date today?"

"Monday!" Tom yelled from below.

"I asked for date!"

"Date? 19th July!"

19th July already? I jumped out of my bed and I went to brush my teeth and do all that morning chores. After all that I went down to have my breakfast.

"What's so special today? You seem to dressed for something?" Tom asked with a glint in his eye.

"Nothing, Tom. Sasha and I are gonna hit the movies." I lied.

Honk! Honk! Somewhere outside the door Sasha's limo was waiting for me.

"Okay then, bye!" I said to Tom.

He just waved back. I opened the door and went to the limo.

Standing in front of the Royal and General Bank, I and Sasha looked at each other.

"Ready to go?" he asked me.

"Yeah."

I took a deep breath and opened the doors. Inside was a polished hall with glass chandeliers and wooden decorations. Few people wearing suits were walking around.

I saw a woman in a dark suit walking across the lobby towards us. She had black hair and black eyes like a hawk's. She was followed by a man in a suit.

"You're Ethan Rider, I presume?" she asked me.

"Yeah."

"And you're Sasha Gregorovich."

"That's me."

"I'm Mrs Jones and this is my assistant Cal."

"Nice to meet you." I said.

"Let's go to a private place and talk. There is a lot of risk here."

"Why?"

"Secret surveillance."

"Oh" Sasha replied getting on the elevator with Mrs Jones and Cal. Both of them are silent.

The elevator doors open with a ping and we all walk out.

It was a plain room with minimal furnishing. There was a desk in the middle of the room and there was a potted plant behind it. In the corner of the room was a bookshelf. Other than that the room was plain.

"Take a seat" said Mrs Jones seating herself behind the table.

I sat in the first chair. Sasha sat in the other.

"The reason I called you here is….for some help" Mrs Jones said crossing her fingers.

"Help? What sort of bank needs help from children?" I asked curiously.

"Let me tell you that you're in the headquarters of MI6, not a bank" she said. "The bank is just a cover."

"Oh" I said averting my eyes away from her gaze.

"What we're dealing with is a criminal and his genius scientist. Their names are Caleb Faust and Dr. James Rodney."

"What are we supposed to do?"

"Will you stop cutting me every time I speak?"

"Sorry" I muttered.

"It's fine. We had received information that those two are planning to start a major diasater."

"A disaster that could eradicate the population of humans" said Cal who was silent.

"Yes. Unfortunately we don't know what he is planning. We had sent two agents to find out but unfortunately their cover was blown. We don't know what happened to them." said Mrs Jones.

I gulped. This was not good.

"So we were planning to send a few children. Caleb is a chocolate factory owner in the morning and every year on one particular day, Caleb gives out 10 lucky ticket winners a tour of the factory and it is next week. If we send children, no one would bat an eye. So are you ready to accept this mission, Ethan and Sasha?" Mrs Jones asked.

"Uh…" Sasha and I looked at each other.

"I don't think I want to accept this" Sasha said.

"Ethan, may I talk to you? In private?" Mrs Jones asked.

"Sure" I said, wondering why she wanted to talk to me privately.

We went out of the room. Mrs Jones faced me and said, "I wanted to talk to you about your father."

I nodded glumly.

"Your father was a spy when he was fourteen. You're fourteen too, right?"

"Yes" I said thinking over what Mrs Jones had said.

"Your father was a brilliant spy, just like his father was. Even his uncle was a spy. But unfortunately your grandfather died when Alex Rider was born and his uncle died when he was fourteen. Because of that, he joined MI6."

"Was he a spy ever since that?"

"Well, he left the spying business. He never had any interest in it. He never joined ever since."

"Oh." Dead end.

I thought if he had joined MI6 even if he was an adult, even after I was born, it would help me find him. I was thinking about my decision to join MI6.

"So, what do you think?", Mrs Jones interrupted me from my thoughts.

I chose my words carefully. "Mrs Jones, I do want to join. But I want to think about this carefully so that I don't make any rash decisions. So, could you give me some time, please?"

"Okay", said Mrs Jones. "Three days to make your decision. You don't need to come here. I'll call you."


End file.
